


Absurd Rarl Oneshots

by crybaby4life



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 5x12 Remember, Alternate Scenarios, Boyfriends, Crack, Episode Related, Humor, M/M, OOC, Or Is It?, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby4life/pseuds/crybaby4life
Summary: This will be a collection of crazy, random oneshots about basically anything, all centered around Rarl, of course ;). My friend and I are insane and sometimes we sit around and come up with the weirdest scenarios that maybe only we think are funny. But if you do too, then enjoy. :)This work is a co-effort between me and my friend, who doesn't have an account.There's no content to warn about yet, but it's not rated just in the case of future content, which will be warned about at the beginning of each chapter.





	

Since Carl was new to Alexandria, Ron had offered to show him around. He led Carl to his bedroom, being the good neighbor and making small chitchat about school. Once they were at the doorway, Ron paused to introduce Carl to his friends.

“Guys, this is Carl. Carl, this is Mikey and…Enid.” Ron pointed at each of his friends as he said their names.

Carl stood, holding the comic he had found in the attic next door, as they greeted him.

Carl gestured to both Ron and Mikey with the magazine, asking, “Um…is this yours?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, we didn’t know you guys got that house,” Mikey said, as Ron took the comic book from Carl.

“Oh, yeah,” Ron chortled. “Me and Mikey got up to some times in that attic.” He and Mikey laughed to each other.

Carl crinkled his nose and stared at Ron pointedly. “Dude, that’s not cool, I don’t wanna hear about your ex-boyfriends,” he said swiftly.

Ron stopped and looked at Carl blankly.

Carl nodded with his head and said, “’Cause I’m your _current_ boyfriend,” like it should be obvious.

Ron looked ahead, dumbfounded. “Oh…uh,” he said quietly. A wide-eyed Mikey glanced between them nervously while Ron was stunned in contemplation. “Okay,” Ron finally agreed.

Carl opened his arm and Ron stepped into it willingly.

“Ron!” Mikey exclaimed from the corner of the room, hurt in his voice and his hands in the air.

“Sorry, dude,” Ron relented, shrugging his shoulder. Carl guided the two of them back out the door.

Mikey gasped in disbelief.

“You two were never gonna last anyway,” Enid spoke up, not even bringing herself to look up from her comic as she flipped the page.

Mikey scoffed. “ _Enid!_ ” he protested, wounded and indignant.

Another swish of Enid’s comic sounded as she didn’t bother to respond. Mikey just huffed in shock, Ron and Carl long gone now.


End file.
